Helado de Fresa
by Varne Anarion
Summary: Bill se topa con una metamorfomaga triste, pero no solo por eso quiere levantarle el animo, si no que hay algo mas que lo incita a hacerlo. Feliz 14 de febrero.


_Los personajes perteneces a Rowling, la idea es mia después de una sobredosis de chocolate._

_Bill_

Nunca pensé que podría detestar a mi madre, pero así era.

Desde que empecé a salir con Fleur, no me la podía quitar de encima, insinuando (mas no diciéndome directamente) que no era la chica adecuada para mi. Y si no era mi madre, allí estaba Ginny para hacerme notar que "Flema" no valía la pena, además de ser una molestia.

Pero el colmo llego cuando empezó a invitar a la madriguera a Nimphadora Tonks, una joven metamorfomaga, con la esperanza de que me interesara en ella. No quería ser grosero, ante todo era un caballero, pero no iba a permitir que Molly y Ginny se metieran en mi vida sentimental. Así que en cuanto ella llegaba, yo me desaparecía inmediatamente.

¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué no intentaban hacerle de casamenteras con Charlie? Tal vez por que prefieran de nuera y cuñada a una dragona que a Fleur.

Esos eran mis pensamientos al tratar de escapar de la cena familiar, cuando choque con algo en el jardín, o más bien, alguien…

-¡Lo siento mucho!-dijo Tonks levantándose y tendiéndome la mano, que tome, ¿pero no debió ser al revés?

-No te preocupes, fui yo el que iba distraído-y al momento que me dirigía a ella, me di cuenta que su cabello no estaba del usual rosa chicle, si no de un apagado castaño, además de que la alegría que siempre emanaba de ella se había desvanecido. -¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Tan mal me veo?-dijo tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, aunque esta no llego a sus ojos.

-No, solo que es raro verte con este tono de cabello.-no quería ser descortés, así que se lo dije de una manera natural. Había escuchado a mis padres hablar de que Tonks se encontraba así por el rechazo de Remus. Lo curioso del asunto es que el licántropo también estaba enamorado de ella, pero por su condición no lo aceptaba. En conclusión, sufrían por idiotas. Así que si "nos enamorábamos" se matarían 2 pájaros de un tiro, como dicen los muggles: ella estaría nuevamente feliz, y Fleur no tendría que estar en la madriguera. Bueno, se supone que yo también sería feliz. Pero parece que mi "manera natural" no fue efectiva, ya que sus ojos se volvieron acuosos. – ¡Lo siento!

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa-dijo limpiándose los ojos con la manga de su túnica- he estado así desde la mu…muerte de Sirius.-Si claro, esa era otra razón.- Bueno, será mejor que entre antes de que Molly salga y me arrastre a la cocina. Fue un placer saludarte William.

-Si, hasta luego- empecé a caminar para irme, pero…-¡Espera Nimphadora! ¿Quieres ir por un helado?-no sé que me había impulsado a invitarla, tal vez su triste historia de amor, tal vez el deseo de infundirle una chispa de alegría, tal vez su penetrante mirada…

-Esta bien, con tal de que no me vuelvas a llamar Nimphadora.-dijo después de pensárselo un momento.

-OK, pero entonces no me digas William, me hace sentir viejo.- Le tendí la mano para aparecernos.

-Claro abuelo-Una débil sonrisa adorno su pálido rostro y una especie de corriente eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo al momento que tomo mi mano.

Nos tambaleamos un poco al llegar a un callejón que daba a una calle principal muy concurrida. Aun sosteniendo su mano la guie a la heladería.

-¿Una heladería muggle?

-Si, bueno el de chocolate es muy bueno, pero si quieres podemos ir a Honeydukes por helado y dulces.

-No, esta bien aquí-y me jalo para que entráramos. Tonks pidió uno de fresa, mientras yo opte por mi habitual chocolate. Cuando me disponía a pagar, ella se me adelanto.

-De ninguna manera, yo te estoy invitando.

-Pero yo estoy pagando, y no acepto un no por respuesta- y camino hacia una mesa en un toldo afuera de la heladería, y yo sin otra opción que seguirla. Esa chica si que tenía iniciativa.

-Eres muy necia.

-Solo un poquito- cada vez se iba relajando, pero aun notaba un deje de tristeza, ¿Cómo remediarlo? no tenía ni idea.

-Y, ¿Qué tal tu helado?

-Esta muy rico, si que sabes elegir lugares ¿y el tuyo que tal? ¿Me das un poquito?-me dijo

-Esta muy bueno, así que pruébalo.

-mmm, hace mucho que no ingería algo de chocolate.-su tez pálida enfermiza tomo un ligero tono sonrosado, mientras parecía disfrutar el sabor del chocolate.

-¿En serio?, no puede ser, cada que te veía en las reuniones estabas comiendo chocolate.

-Bueno,… es que Remus era el que convidaba…-de nuevo el tema del licántropo. Ya que había logrado una pequeña mejoría en su estado de ánimo, demonios, la próxima vez que viera a Lupin lo golpearía. Espera, yo no era de golpear gente, pero esta vez si que lo haría. Ella no se merecía sufrir por cada cosa que le recordara a él.

El nuevo silencio fue interrumpido por un niño que traía cargando unas hermosas rosas.

-Disculpe, ¿quiere comprarme una rosa para su novia?-casi me atraganto.

-¡¿Qué?, yo… ella no…-¿De donde me había salido lo tartamudo?, a, ya se, de que me agarro por sorpresa. Y mientras yo trataba de explicar que Tonks no era mi novia, ella se destornillaba de la risa, supongo que de mí, y el chico nos miraba como si estuviéramos locos, pero aun así no se iba; así que con la poca dignidad que me quedaba saque un billete muggle y agarre una de sus rosas.

-Toma "querida novia"-le dije entre dientes, mientras ella trataba de disminuir su risa.

-Gracias "amado novio"-la tomo, y la olio- pobre chico, que cara de miedo tenia. Estas tan rojo como tu cabello.

-Si, claro-le dije centrándome en comer mi helado.

-Vamos Bill, no te enojes conmigo. No fue mi intención reírme de ti.

-No estoy enojado.

-Claro que si, perdóname. ¿Si?-dijo poniendo una cara inocente, a la que no pude resistirme.

-Vale, estas perdonada.

-Ah, muchas gracias, no sabia como iba a poder sobrevivir sin tu perdón- enarque una ceja-ok, ok, ya me voy a portar bien. ¿Quieres de mi helado?

-Si, en realidad solo he probado el de chocolate, así que ¿Por qué no probar otro?-le dije con la intención de meter mi cucharilla a su helado, pero ella fue mas rápida y me acerco su cucharilla. Ese era un gesto muy personal, pero ya daba igual, así que me acerque a ella, sin apartar la mirada. Un grupo de chicas de la edad de Ginny iban pasando justo en ese momento, y al vernos comenzaron a reírse y a suspirar en nuestra dirección. Carraspee, apartando la mirada de Tonks; no podía ser que esas chiquillas me hayan puesto nervioso, ¿o había sido la acción de la bruja?

-mmm, si esta bueno-fue lo único que logre decir después del embarazoso momento. Este día si que estaba de locos, ¿Cuántas veces no había estado con ella en las reuniones de la Orden y no causaba tanto nervosismo en mí?

Y otra vez estaba la tensión, aunque esta vez el que la irradiaba era yo, por que Tonks me miraba divertida.

-Ya Bill, estas muy tenso hoy-y tenia razón, mi estado de tensión aumento en cuanto la tome de la mano para aparecernos.-venga, allá va la escoba-dijo con la cucharilla llena de helado en mi dirección; la única que había hecho eso de darme de comer en la boca era mi madre, ya que ni a Fleur se lo permitía, pero con Tonks era distinto, y no supe porque. Así que abrí la boca, y justo cuando llegaba a su destino, salió a relucir la torpeza de Tonks, por lo que el helado, y no se como es que paso, quedo embarrado en parte de mi boca y barbilla.

-Oh, Bill, lo siento, te juro que no fue a propósito.- Si que se veía apenada- déjame limpiarte- dijo tomando una servilleta y acercándose.

-No es necesario…-pero no llegue a decir nada mas, porque al levantarse, Tonks se tropezó con la pata de la mesa, y cayo en mi regazo, quedando su cara casi a nada de la mía.

Y mirándonos a los ojos, viendo en los de ella anhelo, el mismo del que estoy seguro que los mios reflejaban, acorte esa distancia que había entre nuestros labios, olvidando todo, olvidando su tristeza por un amor no correspondido, olvidando las discusiones entre mi madre y Fleur, concentrándome solo en el tacto y sabor de sus labios, tratando de borrar todo lo que estaba en el pasado, ya que solo importaba el presente, lo que estaba a nuestro alcance, aferrándonos a ese momento.

Pero como todo lo bueno tiene que acabar, nos separamos por falta de aire, pero yo sin soltarla.

-Bueno, si que el helado de fresa esta delicioso-notando que su cabello nuevamente era de un brillante color rosa chicle.


End file.
